The Cartoon Realm
by Chaos inducer
Summary: Chpt 11 UP! Me, Bunny Bubble and Starsaa are now mindless Practically zombies for Vlad. What happens when one of us breaks the spell? Will we ever see our families again? Rated T for language. R
1. Invitations

**The Cartoon Realm**. 

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Or anyone here. Unless one of us is Butch Hartman. If you are, tell me your E-Mail adress!

----

Chapter 1. Invitations.

Bring bring! Bring bring!

Bunny Bubble was woken, rather rudely I might add, by the sound of her mobile. She lazily stretched out her hand to grab it, but it had gone to voice mail.

"Bunny. I know you're there. Answer it! I'll give you till 3. 1, you won't know why I called you... 2, you won't find out about the super cool thing..."

"What super cool thing?"

As soon as Bunny had heard the words, 'super cool thing', she grabbed the phone and answered it hurridly.

"Ha! I _knew_ that would work!" came the voice of Chaos inducer, one of her friends she met through Fanfiction dot net.

"Sooo... there isn't a super cool thing you wanted to tell me about?" Bunny said sadly with a hint of annoyance.

"Actually there is..."

Chaos held her ears in expectance.

"SQUEE! You mean there really is a super cool thing! Wait... what _is_ it?"

"You'll have to come round to mine to find out!"

"Okay! See you in 5!"

"Oh, and Bunny?"

"Mmm?"

"This time, don't forget to change your pajamas."

Bunny blushed, unseen to Chaos although she knew Bunny would be.

"That one time I forget to change my pajama top and you never let me live it down!"

"Uh-huh. That's what annoying friends are for. Anyways, I gotta go call Starsaa. Laters."

"Later Chaos!"

----

Bring bring! Bring bri-

"Hello?"

"Hi Starsaa!"

"Oh, hey Chaos! Whatcha up to?"

"Um, well, at the moment, I am wondering if you wanna come on a trip with me?"

"What _kind_ of trip?" Starsaa asked hesitaintly.

"What!" Chaos asked acting offended. "Don't you trust me?"

"Nooo. Not particularlly..."

"And why, may I ask, not?"

"Because... the last time you said we were just going 'on a trip' we ended up in a Nuclear Power Plant and we got mutated!"

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about that! But at least you could't tell we were mutated."

"Oh yeah! Like, powers are totally not mutation! I can barely tell I'm not normal except for the fact I can wake up and there are _4_ me's in my room!"

"Gees, no need to bite my head off about it! I said I was sorry! And besides I think these powers are way cool."

"I think they're annoying. Anyway, about this trip?"

"You have to come round to my house to find out."

"Bunny coming?"

"Yeah, I rang her before you."

"What! Bunny's outta bed before 10! It's immpossible!"

"Well it isn't! I gotta go. My sister wants a glass of water."

"Still slave-driving then?"

"Yes. I can't belive it! She never did this stuff for me when I had a broken leg! I am so miffed about that! And-"

"Um, Chaos. You're ranting again. And I gotta go. Bye!"

"Laters."

----

**Chaos inducers POV**

"Sooo... Whats the super cool thing!" Bunny asked as soon as we sat down.

"You told her there was a super cool thing? So that's how you got her out of bed. I did wonder." Starsaa commented.

"I can be very persuasive." I said, chuckling at Bunnys miffed look.

"So... anyways... what is it that you got me outta bed extra early for and Starsaa... what do you do in your spare time?" said Bunny looking confused.

I laughed and Starsaa stuck her tounge out at her.

"I was writing my fanfic Silent Departure when Chaos interupted me."

"Ooo, yeah, the fight scene with Technus. How's it going?" I said egarly.

"Ha ha! I shall not tell you! As I am to attached to my plot bunnies to release them."

"Meanie." I said and started sulking.

Bunny started getting impatiant.

"What was it I got dragged out of bed for!" She yelled, throwing her head back. Bunny can get cranky if she hasn't had enough sleep.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Well, I called you over here to beg you if you would please come to this science museum that my mum is forcing me and my sister to go to and I spent absoultly ages trying to persuade her to let you guys come!" I said getting on my knees and putting my hands together, as if in prayer.

"What!" they both yelled together.

"We got dragged away for what we were doing just so we can go to a boring science museum!" Bunny yelled red in the face.

"Please!" I hate groveling, but sometimes, it's neccesary. "Please! I'm begging you! I'll die before we get half way if you guys aren't there!"

"Fine. But only if we don't have to pay." Starsaa said. She always sets a deal in place if I want something she doesn't.

"Deal!" I said jumping up.

Hehehe. Little did they know I had already made mum buy their tickets. I can be very persuasive. And I know it.

"Come on them if we're going!" my mum called in to us from the hall.

I looked out and my sister was already sitting there waiting. In a wheelchair.

"What!" I yelled, "I never got a wheel chair when my foot was broken! Heck, I was even walking on my foot for a week!"

"You didn't have to walk as far as Paige (my sisters name) would have. And besides your leg was fractured, not broken." my mum oh so lovingly pointed out.

"I was still walking on it for a week. And I had to walk a mile to school! It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. Now get in the car."

So in the car we got.

----

My mum doesn't really drive. But my sisters leg is broken. And I had to walk on a fracture for a week. And it did hurt like hell. Oh, well, review and all my pain will go away. Starsaa, Bunny I am terribly sorry if I have made you different then the way you really are. I do not know your personalities so you _could_ possibly forgive me. And we don't really have powers.

Well anyway review and tell me how rubbish this is.


	2. At the Museum

**Chapter 2. At the Museum**

Disclaimer: Butch Hartmans property, not mine.

----

Bunny Bubbles POV

"And over here, you can see our display of the solar system..."

"Do you think they _ever_ shut up?" I asked uninterestedly.

"No. Not really..." Starsaa replied idly flipping through her magazine.

"Chaos? What do you think?" I said, prodding her.

"Um... Bunny?" Starsaa said looking up from her mag.

"Mmm?"

"I think she's fallen asleep."

"What!"

And on closer inspection, I found she had. Somehow her eyes were still open and she was still walking. The only give away was the fact she didn't answer you when you talked to her and if you listened closely you could hear faint snuffly noises.

"I would love to be able to do that." I said longingly.

Chaos' eyes shot open wide suddenly, she shreiked and fell to the floor. Her mum just glared at her an the little brat (Her sister) laughed at us.

"Woah." Chaos said getting up. "I had the worst dream. We got dragged along to a boring scince museum or something!"

"Um... Chaos?" I said slowly.

She looked around and shreiked again. Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry... nightmare come true..." She mummbled.

So the tour continued. And we walked...

And walked...

And walked...

And - well, you get the idea. Until I saw a sign that said 'Staff Only'. And I had to check it out. So I waited until I was sure no one was looking and grabbed Starsaa and Chaos' arms and quicky pulled them through the doors.

"WTF!" Chaos yelled as soon as we got inside.

"Bunny! What was that for?" Starsaa said rubbing her arm.

"Um... well... I was bored so... I decided to take a detour from the tour?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah, well, in future, warn us about that kinda stuff beforehand, okay?"

"Yes, Starsaa." I replied meekly. I find, when Starsaa's angry, it's best to be meek.

"Um, Chaos?" starsaa said turning her attention from me.

Starsaa's POV

Chaos was in a trance of sorts. I turned to look at what she was staring at.

"Wow." I whispered.

Bunny's POV

Now both my friends where in a trance.

"Oh. My. God." I said. "Yay! A TV! Now we can catch Danny Phantom!"

"Bunny!" They yelled in unison.

"What?" I asked, offended.

"Not the Tv! The huge lazer thing next to it!" said Chaos pointedly.

"Oh, yeah that. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to see Danny Phantom." I replied, walked over to the TV and turned it on.

Chaos' POV

Starsaa and Bunny went over to the TV to watch DP but I was drawn to the lazer. I dunno why but I like messing with stuff that isn't mine. Or maybe I just felt like pressing the buttons on it and stuff. Anyway, I went over to it and changed some of the settings on it. I set them at: Cartoon, 3 and permanent and aimed it at Starsaa and Bunny.

"Hey, guys!" I said.

"What!" Bunny said, amazingly tearing her eyes away from the TV screen and screaming as she saw the lazer pointed at her.

I laughed and pressed the 'Go' button. The lazer like thing fired up and didn't work... after all that.

"The stupid thing doesn't even work!" I said climbing down from the contol panel.

"Well, come on! DP's nearly on!" Bunny said recovering from her heart attack.

I gave one last look at the lazer and went to join them. My scruffy black jumper I was wearing caught on something but I just pulled it loose and didn't thing anything of it.

Main POV

Chaos sat next to Bunny and Starsaa as the Danny Phantom theme song ended, but none of the three friends noticed the lazer behind them charging up... until it blasted them into the TV...

"Um, guys...? I think we may have a problem." Starsaa said as they stared out of the title card...

----

So how was that? It wasn't that much of an evil cliffie, was it? Wait until next time... Oh, and if you see any spelling mistakes point them out to me as I don't have spell check on notepad.

X)


	3. Meeting Danny

**Chapter 3**. 

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

----

Starsaa's POV

"Sooooo... we got stuck in the TV. In a Danny Phantom episode... COOL!" Bunny analised.

"Yeah! The only down side I can see is that we dunno how to get out!" Chaos said cheerfully.

"Um... you might wanna keep it down." I said nervously.

"Why?" Bunny asked.

"Because... we're in the middle of the Casper High halls and it appears that to be the end of a class period and the halls are filling with kids and lots of people are staring at us." I pointed out.

"Oh... right... " Chaos replied catching on.

"What's with Bunny?" I asked, slightly worried.

She was just standing there, her fave blank, eyes clouded over.

"Bunny. _Helloooo_? Bunny? Are you there?" Chaos said waving a hand in front of her face with no result... at all.

Bunny's face, suddenly, alarmingly, scarily went a bright red. And then she screamed and practically deafened us.

"OMG! IT'S DANNY FENTON!" She screeched.

Danny, who unfortunately happened to be across the hall from us found a stranger (in other words, Bunny :) ) wraped around his middle, hugging him.

"Uh... who is she?" Danny said worridly as Tucker burst out laughing and Sam tried to tug her off him.

We scurried over to them and appologised to Danny.

"OMG! Danny, I'm _so_ sorry! She's not normally like this! It's just that she um,... fancied you for a while... yeah, that's it..." I covered for Bunny's _'unusual'_ behavour.

"Bunny!" Chaos said tugging at her sleeve.

"What? I'm hugging Danny!" She snapped, still attached to Danny's middle.

Chaos rolled her eyes and whispered something in her ear. Bunnys mouth opened and her eyes widened. Then she grinned like the devil and detached herself from Danny and straightened up. Chaos nodded at Bunny and Bunny nodded back. Now, I am worried. They only do this when they're planning to do something. Often, it isn't good.

"Uh, guys? What are you gonna do?" the worry was evident in my voice.

"Nothing... we just want to have a... _talk_... with Sam." Chaos said, confirming my doubts.

Sam didn't notice anything though. And they walked off. And they didn't appear to be doing anything... _yet_.

"Uh... soooo... are you guys new here, or something?" Danny said.

"Um, I guess so... we're new in the here... at the school and Amity Park... we just moved here..." I replied, making it up as I went along. Well I wasn't gonna tell him that we're from a different dimension, was I? Not likely.

"So, I'll introduce myself as you obviously know Danny. I'm Tucker Foley. That's TF as in-" Tucker started.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Too Fine. Do you have anything better to do than hit on girls?" I said snippily.

"How do you know that?" Tucker questioned as Danny sniggered behind his back.

"You're mentioned in the school magazine. As a warning." I replied grinning.

"Dude!" Tucker said turning to Danny who was still laughing. "Not funny!"

Just then, and quite conviniantly, Chaos and Bunny turned up. Without Sam.

"Where's Sam?" I asked feeling worried again.

"She... stepped out." Bunny said turning to Chaos.

"Yeah... for _a long_ time..." Chaos finished.

"Well..." Danny said as the bell rang." We gotta get to class. What've you got?"

"Uh..." I said. "We haven't checked in yet. So... we'll see you after class?"

"Sure." Danny said and walked off to his class Tucker following close behind.

"So what happened while we were _talking_ to Sam?" Chaos asked grinning.

"Nothing much. Tucker tried to hit on me. Other than that we just talked."

Bunny and Chaos burst out laughing.

"No - way!" Chaos said between laughs. "Tucker - seriously - tried - to - hit - on - you?"

"Yeah, so?" I replied, hurt.

"Oh - my - god - Tucker - really - will - hit - on - any - one!" Bunny choked out.

"Are you saying I'm just anyone!" I said, offended even more.

"No, but what are we going to do?" Chaos asked calming down - a lot.

"Well, I vote for going to the secretaries office and signing in." I think that sometimes I am the only one to think straight. Or sensibly. Or _ever_.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Especially as we are now residents of Amity Park. Oh, yeah, just a random question, but, and where will we _live_?" Bunny replied.

"Ooooh! I got a good idea!" Chaos said, weirdly enthusiastically for her. Usually she's gloomy and stuff. "I suggest we are foreign exchange students and we take a visit to the Fentons! If you catch my drift."

Bunny's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Yeah! And we can spy on Danny! If Starsaa helps... a lot." Bunny gave me a huge cheesy grin.

"Fine. But we need to register ourselves first." I demanded.

"Yay! We can spy on Danny!" Bunny and Chaos exclaimed in unison and hugged each other.

"By the way, what _did_ you do to Sam?" I questioned.

"Oh." Bunny giggled. "Well let's just say she'll be busy in the closet... for a long time."

She and Chaos burst into laughter.

"As long as you let her out. Soon." I sighed. This was so typically something they would do.

----

And that is the next chapter. I know this sux, but, writers block is once again, trying to kill me. So please take pity on me. I am trying to write well. X)


	4. School Life

Chapter 4. School Life

Disclaimer: Do people seriously read these things?

Oh, ya! B4 I start the story, I want 2 clear things up about the 'powers' I gave Bunny, Starsaa and myself. Bunny can change into any animal at all (Even some that she created. In other words, made up ones.) Starsaa has ghost powers, kinda, but she is not a halfa, ghost or any thing similar, just a human with ghost powers and no ghost form and I can do black magic, but without the chanting and I can just... well, perform it. Now that is cleared up, read the damn story.

Reviews: 10

Hits: 113

It has just occured to me that I have, like, 11 times more hits than reviews. How come?

----

Main POV

"Hello. How can I help you?" the secretary asked as the trio entered her office.

"Uh, we're the foriegn exchange students and, um, we've come to sign in and er, stuff..." Starsaa trailed off.

"Oh. Well, I'm afraid I wasn't informed of any new students. If I was I would have a form on it!"

"Well, maybe you misplaced the form? We could help you look, if you like?" Chaos suggested and shot Starsaa a meaningful look, unseen by the secretary, who nodded in reply.

Starsaa snuck up behind the secretary who was busy in a filing cabinet. She quickly turned her hand intangible and shoved it into the secretaries head. The secretary, now called Doris, gasped and keeled over. Starsaa quickly plunged her other hand in and her eyes rolled into the back of her head so now her eyes were blank and white and also quite creepy looking. Starsaa muttered what she wanted to put into Doris' head.

"You are going to allow us to sign up for Casper High, no more questions asked than neccesary. You will think that we are really foreign exchange students and think nothing more of it. When I stop this you will remember nothing before this of us. Once we leave you will forget everything about us."

Bunny bent down and whispered something to her. Starsaa continued her mumblings.

"And you will put us in all Danny Fentons classes at the same time as him. Understand?"

Doris nodded.

"Good."

Starsaa's eyes returned to normal and she pulled her hands out of Doris' head. Doris groaned and Starsaa quickly retreated to a seat behind the desk with her friends.

"Wha-what happened?" Doris asked, confused.

"Um, you where just getting us a form for signing in and you hit your head and, erm, knocked yourself out?" Bunny replied.

"Oh... uh... who are you again?" Doris questioned.

"We're the foreign exchange students... " Chaos trailed off.

"Oh, yes, I was told about you. I didn't think you'd be here so soon." Doris' face lit up with realisation.

Doris returned to behind her desk and rumaged around in a draw beside her.

"Ah. Here they are!" Doris said as she pulled out three resignation papers. "Now all you need to do is fill them in and we can sort out your time table."

The three friends grinned to each other and began to fill in their forms.

Names: Rexi Angel (Chaos inducer), Rowenda Sigurashi (Bunny Bubble), Khrystal Ankhiti (Starsaa).

Age: 14, 14, 14.

And other questions where answered, but I can't be bothered to write them all down. As soon as they where finished they handed their papers in to Doris, who smiled at them.

"Thank you. Now we can sort out your time table. I presume the three of you would like your classes the same?"

Three heads nodded egarly.

"I'll see what I can do..."

-# 30 minutes later #-

"Thank you Doris!" called Chaos, or Rexi as we must now call her.

And the trio headed off to... well, no where impaticular. So they headed off to the library.

"Wow." Rowenda whispered to Rexi and Khrystal as soon as they made sure no-one was watching them. "We must be like, _the_ luckiest girls in the whole world! I mean, how many people get stuck in a cartoon dimension? With the best looking guy in the history of... _forever_!"

"Yeah! And now, we can fight along side Danny Phantom! And you said these powers were a _bad_ thing!" scoffed Rexi, directing the last part to Khrystal.

"Yeah, well I didn't know we'd get stuck in Danny Phantoms dimension, did I?" Khrystal argued back.

Rowenda's face got worried.

"Not that I care, but we _are_ stuck. I mean, how will we get back? I can't think how, can you?"

Khrystal and Rexi stared at each other and Rowenda.

"Good point."

----

If you see any spelling mistakes, please point them out as I have no beta reader and spell check doesn't come on note pad and I don't have any typing programs that do have spell check. I don't have any other typing programs full stop. Mwahahaha! Yes the three friends have come across the problem that I haven't sorted out yet! And that is a serious problem... we might be stuck in my fanfiction forever! Yes I could make this go on forever... but I am thinking not to...

And to Starsaa: No this fic will not be a slashy story, even though I do like them, but me and Bunny are going to have a serious descusion to Danny about his love life... and hopefully put ourselves in it X)

I will not ask for reviews, nor will I threaten for them as my pleas and threats are ignored... but it would be nice if you decided to drop a review (or flame. but they will be laughed at). Oh, ya, one last thing, me and Bunny haven't let Sam outta the closet yet. And maybe we never will...


	5. From School and Back

Chapter 5.

No rant, just read the story. But I will be calling Rowenda, Ren for short. And this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Ever.

Reviews: 15

Hits: 178

----

"How will we get out?" Rexi asked jumping about and panicing. "I don't really care about seeing my sister again, but what about the rest of my family! OMG, I just thought! What about our fanfictions? I haven't compleated my Alternate Universes: Evil Danny yet! And -"

"REXI!" Ren yelled at her and then realised she was still in the library. "Sorry. But anyway, Rexi you need to calm down. Panicing isn't going to change anything."

Khrystal and Rexi stared at her.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could think like that." Khrystal replied.

"I didn't. I got it of a fortune cookie."

"Figures... What where you even doing with fortune cookies anyway?" Rexi inquired.

"Hey! And I don't know."

Silence.

"What do you wanna do?" Khrystal wondered.

"Ionno... Well we could go and get our sleeping quarters sorted..." Ren suggested.

"You got anything better?" Khrystal asked Rexi.

"... Nope."

"Lets go then!"

----

"Hello?" Jack Fenton said as he answered the door.

"Hello." the three friends echoed in unison.

"Uh... who are you, again?" Jack wondered aloud.

"We're the um, foriegn exchange students, Rexi Angel, Khrystal Ankhiti and Rowenda Sigurashi, that you said could stay?" Rexi replied remembering their story quickly.

"I don't remember any students coming to stay... but if you say so, then come in!"

The three of them silently thanked Jacks stupididy and his stort attention span to anything not ghost related.

"So you'll need to get unpacked I suppose... you'll have to share the spare room though... and where is your stuff, by the way?"

"Uh... " said Rexi.

"Uh... " said Khrystal.

"Uh... " said Ren.

"Gotta get back to school bye!" they cried together as bolted.

----

"That was to close." Khrystal gasped as they got into school just as the bell rang, signalling the end of a period.

"Well lets go to our lockers and put our stuff down so we can sort out what to do." Ren suggested, recovering first.

"What's your locker number?" Rexi asked.

Ren and Khrystal looked at their locker keys.

"Uh, mine's # 394" Khrystal said looking up.

"# 395." Ren clarified.

"Sa-weet! Mine's # 397 and Danny's is #396!" Rexi said punching the air in victory.

Ren and Khrystal stared at her.

"What?"

"How come you know all this stuff about Danny, and I don't?" Ren whined.

"I spy on Danny and read his privet diary."

Ren stared at her.

"What?"

"How do you get his stuff to read and how do you spy on him?"

"Well, I bought his diary off Ebay and you can see anything on the internet these days."

"Well that would explain a lot... " Khrystal adimited.

"Yes, it would." Rexi said proudly and then added, "Lets go then, if we're going to our lockers."

"Hi Danny!" Ren called as soon as she spotted Danny and ran over to him.

"Uh... hi?" Danny said unfortunatly being hugged around the midrif again.

"Hi Danny!" Khrystal and Rexi called as they got near to the slowly-being-suffocated Danny. And Ren who was unknowingly squeezing the air out of him.

"Re - en!" Rexi muttered in her ear before tugging her off him.

"Thanks. You're the new exchange students, aren't you?" Danny gasped, still slightly breathless, remembering.

"Yeah, what about it?" Khrystal said, kinda woridly.

Danny just pointed over their shoulders and ran.

It was Dash.

"Oh, fuck." Rexi muttered before Dash had walked up to them.

"So, you three are the new foriegn exchange students, huh?" he asked leaning on some lockers.

"Yes. What do you care?" Ren questioned back fiercely.

"Well, I just came to see if you three were cool or not." Dash replied grinning stupidly.

"Well, me and Ren are goths, and Khrystal is one of those girls that hates preps and stuff. I don't think we fit in your range of 'cool'." Rexi fired back.

Dash's smirk slid off his face.

"Oh, yeah?" Dash said angrily.

"Yeah." Rexi repeated and turned away from him.

Dash grabbed her shoulder.

"No-one turns away from - Ugh!"

Rexi had reached her boiling point and had hit him across his face.

"Never. Touch. Me. Again. Got it, Baxter?" Rexi said stressing every word.

"Yeah." Dash grunted before walking off clutching his jaw.

"Where the heck did that come from, Rexi!" Ren asked in wonderment.

"Did you forget I used to go to Karate? And a bit of Judo?"

(A/N: I did used to go to Karate and Judo. So I am not lying.)

"Actually. Yeah." Khrystal admitted.

"Hey, you three didn't get stuffed in your lockers. What did you do, agree to go out with him or something?" Danny asked returning to Ren, Khrystal and Rexi.

"No. Rexi punched him and he left us alone." Khrystal replied messing with something in her locker.

Rexi stuck her face in her locker, but not before everyone saw her face go red.

"Wow, you punched Dash Baxter?" Tucker asked.

"Mmm." came the muffled reply from Rexi's locker.

"Wow. But I need to ask you guys something. Have any of you seen Sam?" Danny questioned.

"Uh... I don't remember seeing her recently... maybe she left school?" Ren said, her face reddening as well.

Thankfully the bell went saving Ren and Rexi from any incriminating questions.

"We gotta get to class. What've you guys got now?" Khrystal asked Danny and Tucker.

"Biology." Tucker said imidiatly.

"Same here." Danny answered.

"We've all got the same subject. That means you can help us catch up with the class?" Ren asked hopefully.

"Asking for Dannys help isn't a good idea. He usually falls asleep in the middle of the lesson." Tucker laughed.

"Well we gotta go now if we don't wanna be late." Rexi said, pulling her now-not-red face from her locker.

----

Yes, that is the next chapter. I know it sucks. I couldn't think of how to end it so I just did it like that and I know it stinks. Tell me if you think I could do anything better and I will try my hardest. If you are going to flame me, don't bother unless it is constructive critesism other wise I will laugh at it and not pay any attention to it. If you think I should raise or lower the rating tell me. And I think that is all... checks check list Yup, it is. And my bratty sister bugged me so much about my fanfic that I agreed to let her join in. And the next chapter is not for DxS fans. Oh, and Sam will escape the closet to punish me and Bunny with her 'Gothic Methods Of Doom.' Too bad me and Bunny already know them all. X) Beware, Sam, Beware...


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 6. An Unexpected Visitor.

NOT for DxS fans! I repeat, NOT for DxS fans! Blame the two crazy fan girls called Bunny Bubble and Chaos inducer! Also, my little sister will be in this. Unfortunatly for me. And Bunny and Starsaa. And every one else who comes into contact with her. She may look cute, but she isn't. And another warning. My sisters outfits always clash so if you don't want a headache from reading about her horrible outfit, skip that bit. I will put up warnings.

Disclaimer: I didn't bother putting one up for some chapters because I didn't think I would need to. But I just want to make this clear, if I did own DP the show would be filled with slash and I would allow 1 OC in every new show. So this proves to you that I do not own DP or any related things.

Reviews: 16

Hits: 218

Now read.

----

"Well I think that was the most boring thing I have ever been to or done. What do - er, guys?" Khrystal said as soon as the bell rang.

Danny nudged Tucker and they both started sniggering. Ren and Rexi had fallen asleep on the desks in front of them and where gently emmiting snuffly noises. Danny and Tucker just sniggered harder as Khrystal sighed and bent down to Ren's ear level took a deep breath and -

"BOO!"

"ARGH!" Ren screamed as she fell off her chair and pulled Rexi down with her.

"ACK!" Rexi yelled as she landed on her back with a dull 'Thump!'.

"KHRYSTAL!" they shouted together as they jumped up.

Tucker and Danny couldn't take it any more. They burst in to laughter.

"Th - the looks on your faces!" Tucker choked out.

"I - it was priceless!" Danny spluttered.

"Hmph." was all they got out of Rexi before she turned on heel and stomped off.

"Rexi!" Ren called after her.

"Oh, great. I'll bet you didn't know she's notorious for sulking, did you?" Ren asked agitatedly.

"Uh... " muttered Tucker.

"Er... " stammered Danny.

"Well... " mumbled Khrystal.

"Rexi! Wait up!" Ren shouted running after her.

"What is it? Oh, hey Ren." Rexi turned to face her.

"Why'd you go and run off like that?"

"I don't like being laughed at." Rexi pouted.

"Yeah, well, I don't either."

Rexi stayed silent. Ren decided to change tact.

"You don't want to have a sulky fit while Danny Fenton's there do you?"

"Nooo... " Rexi said slowly.

"Good. Let's go before they think you've left school."

Rexi's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Oooo! I gots a good idea!" she said cheerfully.

"What? Spill the beans! It must be good if _you_ got _cheerful_ over it." Ren asked jumping around like a monkey.

"Ya, that's me, the moody bitch. But I was thinking, maybe we should go and talk to Danneh about his love life! And make him realise that he doesn't love Sam. And maybe he loves us! And if all else fails, we can turn him gay!"

"Mwahahaha! Excellent evil thinking! Let's go!" Ren said and pulled Rexi off.

----

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!"

Sam was yelling her brains out, still stuck in the closet.

"Why did they even stick me in the closet, anyways?" Sam wondered aloud.

Suddenly a huge green portal appaered behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Sam yelled.

"Oof."

(WARNING! THIS IS THE CLASHING OUTFIT AREA!)

A girl that looked about 11 years old had fallen out the portal. She had light brown hair that came to half way down her back and was tied in two pigtails. She wore a light red T-shirt with light blue stripes, navy blue pants and deep purple trainers. The over all look was... horrifying.

(CLASHING OUTFIT OVER!)

"Uh, hi. My name's Paige. What's yours?"

----

"Hi Danny! Khrystal, Tucker!" Rexi said as they came up to the three who where standing at their lockers.

"I thought you said Rexi was notorious for sulking? She looks pretty hap - okay so maybe not happy, but normal." Tucker rectified as Rexi growled.

"Yeah, well, only I have the expertise to snap Rexi out of a sulky fit!" Ren said proudly.

"C'mon, lets get to class if we're going." Rexi said and started walking down the hall.

Danny, Tucker, Ren and Khrystal followed quickly. They turned the corner and -

'BANG!'

Somebody had kicked the door of the janitors closet down. And that somebody was wearing a red T-shirt with blue stripes, navy pants and purple trainers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Rexi yelled, practically deafening her friends and some unfortunate people standing within close range.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the girl yelled back.

"Uh, do you two, um, four know each other?" Danny asked seeing Khrystal and Ren staring horrified at the girl.

"Yes, unfortunatly, yes. She's my bratty younger sister." Rexi muttered running a hand through her hair.

"Wow. She looks like a rainbow exploded on her and you look like all the color from you has been drained!" Tucker said looking from Brat to Rexi and back again.

"Ya, I have a name you know! (She's really rude, isn't she?) It's Paige." Paige sulked.

"Page?" Danny asked.

"No, Paige. It has an 'I' after the 'A' and before the 'G'." Paige corrected.

"Oh. Right."

"Hey is that Sam behind you?" Tucker asked pointing to Sam who was still standing in the closet.

"YOU!" Sam shouted murderously, pointing at Ren and Rexi who dived behind Danny for protection. "YOU ARE THE ONES THAT LOCKED ME IN THE CLOSET!"

"You locked Sam in the closet? And expected to live?" Tucker said, chortling.

"I told you we should have left her in there! Run?" Ren said to Rexi as Sam closed in on them.

"Run." Rexi agreed nodding. And they ran.

"As soon as Sam stops chasing us we're gonna have a discusion about your love life Danny!" Ren yelled back at him as they rounded a corner.

"Why does every one want to talk to me about my love life?" Danny wondered.

Suddenly Khrystal and Danny's Ghost Sense went off. (Remember the powers?)

"What was that?" Danny asked pointing to the wisp of white mist leaving Khrystals mouth.

"Probably the same thing that was." Khrystal replied pointing to the remains of Danny's Ghost Sense.

----

Vlad Masters, currently in his ghost form, was flying back to his Wisconsin mansion.

"Well, you have some interesting friends, I must say Danniel... "

----

MWAHAHAHA! Yes Vlad has found out about our powers! Gasp! What will he do? Mwahahaha! Do I even care? Why am I asking you? Why did I leave an evil cliffhanger when I hate them so much? Okay the stupid questions are over. This chapter was just a warning for DxS fans as me and Bunny will be having that discusion with Danny about his love life. So... BEWARE! Yes I did forget to take my pills today. How did you know:)


	7. We'll Haunt You Everywhere

**Chapter 7. We'll Haunt You Every Where**

I need 2 tell you ppl's something! I am terribly sorry 2 Starsaa, who I didn't know was a goth but is. Once again, SORRY! PLEASE DON'T CLAW MY EYES OUT! Starsaa is now to be thought of dressed only in black. No exceptions.

Reviews: 21

Hits: 284

Yay! Me happy. :)

----

"And that will teach you to try to kill, maim or injure us, won't it Sam?" Ren asked as she and Rexi tightened the ropes around Sam.

Sam was tied to a ridiculosly small chair with ghost-proof rope.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Sam wailed. "And how the hell did you get ghost-proof rope?"

" : O.o;;; : How did you know it was ghost-proof rope? And you can get anything off E-bay." replied Rexi.

"She's been eavsdropping!" Ren shouted as they finished tieing up Sam and threw her in another closet that didn't have the door kicked down.

"Well now that that has been taken care of... " Rexi started dusting off her hands.

"We can go and talk to Danny about his love life!" squeeled Ren.

"WHAT!" screamed Sam.

"You know we outta put a gag on that." Rexi said thoughtfully.

"I've got one!" Ren squeeled again, pulling one out of thin air.

" : O.o;;; : How the - What the - " Rexi stuttered.

"It's a cartoon. You can do anything. Well, pretty much anything." Ren clarified.

" : O.o;;; : "

"Wow. That's the third time you've done that... "

Ren walked into the screaming closet and gagged Sam.

"Ah, silence." she said walking out.

"Well, now you have done that, we can go and talk to Danneh-chan!" Rexi grinned.

Ren grinned back and they walked off together to find Danny.

As soon as they left the area, Vlad Plasmius swooped down through the ceiling, grabbed Sam and flew off.

----

"So, Danny." Ren started as they exited the school building.

"What?" Danny asked not really caring and taking a drink of his soda.

( A/N: School's just let out. How did he get that! )

"Like we were saying before Sam interupted us, we need to have a serious talk about your love life." Ren finished.

Danny spat out the soda that was in his mouth.

"W - what?" Danny choked out as Tucker and Paige smacked him on the back causing him to fall over.

"We want to talk about your love life." Ren repeated.

"Why?" Dany asked from the floor.

"Well," Rexi started. "You don't have much luck with getting a girlfriend do you?"

"No... " Danny started uncertainly.

"Well, we think that you should let us be your girl-" Ren said happily before she was cut off.

"Uh, gotta go, bye!" anny said before running off, leaving two very confused girls standing there.

"You two don't know when to let it drop, do you?" Khrystal asked walking up to them.

"But if the offer is open to me then I'll take it!" Tucker said to Ren and Rexi, waggling his eyebrows and spraying breath freshener into his mouth.

"No w - " Ren got cut off by Rexi.

"We will let you hang around us if you take us shopping." Rexi said quickly before Khrystal or Ren could interupt.

"Deal!" Tucker grinned to himself, thinking he got a deal, but he didn't know how much Khrystal, Ren and Rexi could shop.

----

An hour or two later - okay, 4 hours and 18 minutes later, Khrystal, Ren and Rexi where happily showing each other their purchases as Tucker practically weeped over how much he spent.

"I got this really cool top, look." Rexi said holding up a black top with the words: 'I haff 1 thing 2 tell u...' in acidic green writing with the bottom of the word splashed with blood (Not real blood, it was dye, it just looked like blood. That's the idea.) . Rexi turned it round and the back read '... DIE!' in the same kind of script.

"Well, I got this top." Ren held up a red top with the words 'Look at me, I'm evil.' in black writing with the picture of a heart with a scythe lodged in it.

"I got these jeans." Khrystal shrugged. The jeans were black, cleverly cut in all the right places with two chains running from about half way around the front to the side.

"Well I have ta say, this stuff rawks!" Ren said hugging her 5 stuffed full bags of shopping.

(I am emo goth, and have no sense of fashion. I you are offended by any of these clothes I have described, please let me know. If you do like any of these clothes, THEY ARE MINE! I HAVE TRADEMARK ON THEM! That is all. :) )

"Well, lets take them home, if we're gunna." Khrystal said grabbing her bags.

Rexi followed suit as Tucker walked up to them.

"So, when are we going out?"

"We'll call you. Promise." Rexi said as Tucker opened his mouth to complain.

"Are you gonna walk us home?" Ren asked.

" : O.o;;; : " went Khrystal and Rexi.

"What? He should at least know were we live." Ren said blushing.

"Fine." Rexi replied walking towards Dannys house. (Remember? That's were they live for now.)

----

Ten minutes later, they arrived outside Dannys house.

"Wait, you're living in Dannys house?" Tucker asked in astonishment.

"Yup." Ren replied notchalantly.

"Does he know?"

Tucker paled. He had seen Danny in a bad mood.

"If you make it out alive, take a picture of Danny's face for me." Tucker said and scarpered.

" : O.o;;; : Maybe we should wait until Danny calms down a bit first... " Khrystal suggested.

"I agree... " Ren nodded. "Rexi what - REXI!"

Rexi hadn't been listening to the confersation and had rang the bell.

"What?"

"Danny plus Bad mood equals Us Dead." Ren summed up.

"Oh. Oops."

"Arrggh! What are you three doing here?" Danny yelled.

"Um, surprise? Okay, we were going to tell you that we're gonna be living in your house but -" Ren started.

"WHAT! You're gonna be living here!"

"Yes... "

Dannys eyes glowed green.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL US WITH YOUR ECTO-PLASM BLASTS!" Rexi said throwing herself on the ground.

Dannys eyes turned back blue.

"W - what do you mean, my ecto-plasm blasts?" Danny asked nervously.

"We know your secret, Danny." Ren said in a spooky voice.

"Come in then." Danny said as he ushered them to his room.

"Wait a sec!" Rexi said as she was pushed up the stairs. "I don't normally care, but were is my sister?"

----

Vlad laughed as he pushed the cage hanging from his lab ceiling back and forth.

"You two are going to be very good bait to get Daniel and his friends here."

Vlad laughed again. Sam, who was still tied to the rediculously small chair, and Paige, who was bound and gagged after biting Vlad in the struggle and talking him to practically to the rest of his death, just glared at him.

----

Mwahahaha. Vlad knew that we wouldn't go to rescue Sam so he had to kidnap Paige as well. But I am considering not going to get her... I'm joking! I'm not that evil... much. But if you think that was a cliffie, read the next chappie! As soon as I get it out...


	8. Oh, About Our Powers

**Chapter 8. Oh, About Our Powers...**

Disclaimer: For the sake of it I will say I own Danny Phantom. I OWN DANNY PHANTOM! There I said it. (Looks around and runs. Screams at random mob running after her.) I don't really own it! I just said that because I felt like it and I am sugar high!

Reviews: 24

Hits: 349

Read the story.

----

"What?" Danny asked.

This was not his day. Some random weird goth girls turned up at school and befriended him. After that the ones called Ren and Rexi had tried to talk to him about his love life. When that failed they tried to get him to let them be his girlfriends. And now, he had found out they knew his secret and Rexi was complaining about having to find her sister or her mom would kill her.

"I have to find Paige! Where is she?" Rexi wailed.

"I'll help you find her." Danny offered.

Rexi's eyes turned into those weird anime shaped heart eyes.

"If you tell me how you know my secret." Danny finished.

The three glanced nervously at each other and nodded.

"Okay. But do you promise to belive anything we tell you?" Rexi asked nervously.

Danny nodded and sat down on his bed.

"Okay." Rexi took a deep breath. "Tuckertoldusandhemadeuspromisenottotellyoubutwehadtooryouwouldn'thelpmefindmysister."

(Mwahahaha! Did you really think that she would tell him the truth? No, she wouldn't. Oh, and for those of you that can't read the thing above this, Rexi said : Tucker told us and he made us promise not to tell you but we had to or you wouldn't help me find my sister.)

"WHAT! Tucker told you! He is dead meat when I next see him!" Danny yelled.

"Oh, btw, " Ren spoke up. "I know who has Paige and they also have Sam."

": O.o; :" went Danny.

": O.o; :" went Khrystal.

": O.o; :" went Rexi.

"What?" went Ren.

"A) Who was it and B) how do you know who it was?" Khrystal asked.

"A) It was Vlad and B) I didn't, but it just seems the typical sort of thing he would do." Ren answered.

"Good point. How are we gonna get to Wisconsin?" Khrystal asked.

"Danny could fly us." Ren suggested.

"Ha, no Danny can't." Rexi said.

"Hey, I am right here you know!" Danny called at them.

"We know about Danny... maybe he should know about us... " Rexi continued thoughtfuly.

"Yes... that is a good idea... and it would make traveling a lot easier... " Khrystal contemplated.

"Wow. Rexi had a good idea." Ren said, only to get hit on the head.

"Uh, I still don't know what you're on about." Danny said from the bed.

"Okay. I will tell you something you need to keep a secret, okay?" Rexi explained turning to face Danny.

"M'kay." Danny replied. "How bad could it be?"

Khrystal, Ren and Rexi just glanced at each other.

"Okay. (A/N: Wow. They seem to be saying that a lot. :) ) It's like this. Me, Ren and Khrystal all have powers. Mine is Black Energy, " she demonstraighted (SP?) by allowing a ball of the Black Energy to collect in her hand. " Ren's power is changing into different animals, " Ren changed into an eagle and flew to Dannys lap and perched there before turning back and grinning at him. "And Khrystal's power is basically the same as yours but with out the two different forms and she is compleatly human." Khrystal turned intangible and invisible and left the room, only to retun seconds later with a packet of crackers.

Danny just stared at them. Then he stood up suddenly dumping Ren on the floor.

"Well, if we're gonna get Sam and Paige, let's go." Danny said decidedly.

(A/N: Wow, he took that well.)

"Wow, you took that well... " Ren said picking herself up off the floor.

"Come on let's fly. I can carry Rexi, if she doesn't object, Khrystal can fly herself and Ren can turn into a bird and fly." Danny said turning into Phantom form.

"I don't object to being carried by you, Danny, but if we flew, I'd be the only one who isn't tired. If I made a portal, then all we'd have to do is walk through it and none of us would be tired!" Rexi suggested.

"You can do that?" Ren asked.

"Yes. How else do you think I used toget to school on time?" Rexi replied rolling her eyes.

Rexi clasped her hands together and a big black glowing energy surrounded them. She pulled her hands apart and in the space a huge portal appeared.

"Jump in quick! I can only hold it for so long!" Rexi said to them struggling to keep her hands open.

Danny jumped in first, closly followed by Khrystal. As Ren jumped in she said, "I still haven't forgiven you for not telling me!" Rexi just rolled her eyes before jumping in herself.

A moment later, the four of them were laying sprawled across the floor of Vlads lab. Thankfully Vlad wasn't anywhere in sight. Khrystal spotted a cage in the corner.

"Look it's them!" she said pointing.

They ran over to the cage.

"What happened?" Rexi asked untieing Paige.

"Vlad!" Paige yelled.

"Yeah, we know it was Vlad or we wouldn't be here!" Rexi replied.

"No, Vlad behind you!" Paige screamed.

Danny, Ren, Khrystal and Rexi spun around. Vlad laughed.

"A sneek attack wouldn't work, I thought you of all people would have known that, Daniel." Vlad said, pulling a gun out of his belt.

"What's that?" Rexi asked, unfortunatly letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"What's this? Let me show you." Vlad replied and pulled the trigger, and before anyone could react, shot Rexi.

Rexi screamed out loud, the noise echoing off the stone walls. Quickly while the childrens attention was directed at Rexi, he shot Ren and Khrystal. The screams loudened. Suddenly all noise stopped and the three fell to the floor.

(A/N: Yay! I'm in pain! I like pain...)

"What did you do to them?" Danny asked murderously.

"What did I do to them? Oh, nothing, Daniel. I thought you would know that I don't get rid of power. No, I use it." Vlad replied, smirking.

"What do you m-?" Danny started, only to stop in horror as Khrystal, Ren and Rexi's eyes shot open to show that they were blood red.

"Now, Daniel, I'll give you a choice. You join me or I kill you and your friends." Vlad gestured to Sam and Paige.

"I choose neither!" Daany yelled before turning intangible, grabbing Paige and Sam and flying off.

"He'll be back. He won't leave us." Ren hissed before the three friends turned to face their new master...

----

MWAHAHAHA! I have turned myself, Bunny Bubble and Starsaa into mindless evil zombies! Well, I was already kind of evil. And ya, Danny left us. ;( Me sad...  
But the good news is he rescued Sam and Brat, er, I mean, Paige. :) And I got rid of the cliffie from the last chapter and made a new one! Yay, me! Considering how much I hate cliffies, I sure love leaving them.


	9. A Rescue Plan

Chapter 9. A rescue plan

I need to tell you lot some thing...

I'M OFFICIALLY MENTAL! Wh00t! Also, I die in this fic. YAY! And this is _the_ longest chapter I have _ever_ written.

----

"So, let me get this straight, you're saying that, my sister and her friends have powers and Vlad some how found out about this and turned them evil?" Paige asked, for the 100th time in 2 minutes.

"Yes." Danny sighed.

Sam was staying as far away from Paige as possible. She didn't like Paige - or her choice of clothing. But mostly the clothing part.

"So, how are we gonna get them back?" Paige asked.

"W-what?" Danny spluttered. "We can just go back and get them!"

"Why not?" Paige replied stubbornly.

"It's Vlad. A) He is more skilled than Danny and B) he'll probably kill them if we try to do anything." Sam pointed out.

"So?"

Danny and Sam stared at her encreduolousy.

"What?" Paige asked shrugging.

"It. Is. Vlad. Are you crazy or something!" Danny replied.

"No." Paige muttered. "I'm not crazy. My sister says I am, but I'm not, not yet..."

(A/N: I just have to say one thing. CRAZY PERSON! HAHAHAHAHA... sorry I'll get back on with the story. :) )

Danny and Sam stared at her.

"What? Oh, did I just say that out loud?"

Two nods.

"Oh. Damn it."

"I'm guessing, you do that a lot?" asked Sam.

"Yup."

And Sam scooted further away from Paige than anyone would have thought humanly possible. (OMG, SHE'S A GHOST! No, not really. :) )

----

"So, I would like to know what it is exactly, you can do..."

Back in Wisconsin, the cheese head, otherwise known as Vlad Masters, was interogating Ren, Khrystal and Rexi.

"I have... Ghost Powers..." came Khrystals rattling voice.

Vlad looked shocked.

"You mean, like a halfa?" he questioned.

"No... I'm still full human... I just have the abilities of... a ghost..." came the choked reply.

Vlad passed over her. She was fighting the brainwashing the hardest. He'd find out how to stop her later.

"Now, you, what can you do?"

"I can change into any animal even my created ones." droned Ren.

"Impressive... now you my dear, what about you?"

"I can use Black Energy." replied Rexi monotoniously (I figured out what to call my power! Wh00t!)

"Very well... time to show me your... _abilities_..."

Vlad pressed one of his many remotes and three puning bags came down from the ceiling.

"First up, Khrystal."

Vlad smirked this was going to be fun.

Khrystal hesitaintly raised a hand and a silver and dark blue energy built in her palm. A beam of the same colored light shot forwards and her punching bag exploded.

"Very good. Next, Rowenda."

(A/N: The reason Vlad called Ren by her full name was because he has that horrible habit of doing that. Remember, Daniel, Danny?)

Ren's eye twitched. She doesn't like to be called by her full name. Ren changed her arms into four long tenticals. They shot forwards and started squeezing the bag. Suddenly a ripping tearing noise was heard and the bag split in two. Ren stepped back and changed her arms, er, tenticals, back into arms.

"Excelent... Rexi!"

Rexi lifted her arms, her hands held together and a black sphere formed in them. When the ball had reached about 5cm x 5cm, she threw it at the bag and it instantly imploded.

"Fantastic. Well, you girls are obviously very talented... but there is the small matter of Khrystal... you'll have to come with me I'm afraid... "

And Vlad walked off with Khrystal following in reluctant steps. You could see her fighting Vlads mind control device. Vlad and Khrystal walked up to his privet chambers, leaving Ren and Rexi alone.

(A/N: Wait a second... Vlads privet chambers...? That's his bedroom... OMG, HE'S GONNA RAPE HER! Only joking... I may be mentally insane but I am not that disturbed... and Starsaa would kill me if I let him...)

Vlad grabbed the same ray gun thingy (Vlad: Ray gun thingy? Oh, genius, really discriptive... Me: -Whacks Vlad on the head- SHADDUP! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE IT! Cheese-headed fruitloop. ) and pointed it at Khrystal. As soon as he fired Khrystal screamed again and barely audible over the noise was the sound of crashes and bangs.

"What the... " Vlad said and ran off followed by Khrystal who had ran after him as the pain subsided.

Down in the lab Danny (in Phantom form), Sam and Paige (Wait a second... where's Tucker?) where trying to fight the two super powered girls.

"Ah, Daniel. Reconsidered my offer?" Vlad asked as he saw the intruders.

"Piss off Vlad! I've said it before and I'll say it again!" Danny replied. " I'll never join you!"

"AND YOU NEED A CAT!" Paige yelled.

Vlad glared at Paige.

"Oh, well. I was thinking of letting you live, but thanks to your little friend here, you won't. Finish them." Vlad directed the last bit to Ren, Khrystal and Rexi.

A muscle in Paiges eye started twitching.

Rexi gathered some Black Energy in her hand and managed to wrap it around Danny, who was glaring at Paige and hadn't noticed until it was too late. Quickly, Rexi made her Energy pick Danny up and slam him into one of the stone walls. While Sam was watching Danny, Ren changed into a giant leapord and ran at Sam effectivly pinning her to the wall and placing a huge claw on either side of her head and whispered,

"One move and you're dead."

While Danny was trying to pick himself up, Rexi had gotten the Black Energy at Danny's waist again and was holding him in the air upside down so if he had any blood in ghost mode it would be rushing to his head.

Now, Paige was standing there the muscle twitching in her eye. Khrystal made to shoot her with an ecto-blast, but one of the containers near her had exploded violently.

Vlad, Ren, Khrystal, Danny, Sam and Rexi gaped.

"What the _heck_ was that!" Danny asked her, but Paige wasn't listening.

The rage inside of her was building up, and very quickly at that. She saw nothing but Vlad who was the main spot of her anger.

"YOU _DARE_ CALL ME _LITTLE_!" she thundered. "I AM _NOT_ LITTLE!"

Several containers around the lab exploded as Paiges face grew redder and redder.

"_DIE_!" she screamed at Vlad as the ground beneith him exploded and Vlad had to quickly turn himself intangible to stop himself from going splat aginst the walls and the ceiling.

Ren, Khrystal and Rexi must have sensed what was going to happen next, as Khrystal turned herself intangible, Ren turned back to human and grabbed onto Khrystal and Rexi created a bubble of Energy around herself. The effect was Danny and Sam were freed, the lab exploded and Paige knocked herself out.

While the hero's were occupied, Rexi created a portal and the current villains jumped through it. Only when the portal was closing, did Danny and Sam realise they had escaped.

"Wha - what happened?" Paige asked sitting up and rubbing her head.

"You just exploded Vlad's entire lab in one go." Danny replied helping her sit up.

(A/N: O.O No fair! Paige gets to be helped sit up by Danny! -Sulks and hangs up sign saying 'Moody authoress. beware.'- )

"What the hell? How'd I do that?" Paige asked.

"Er, well, Vlad implied you where little, and you got mad and exploded the place." Sam said.

"Cool! Hey, I wonder if... " Paige screwed up her eyes in concentration. "HA! I did it!"

"What did you do?" Danny asked warily.

"Mwahahahahaha." was the only reply.

----

Somewhere Rexi transported the villains too, she fell over clutching her head.

"NOOOOOOOO! PAIGE BLEW UP MY COMPUTER!" she screamed.

Vlad, Ren and Khrstal went : " : O.O;;; : "

----

And that is the end of my first violent scene ever. Oh, and the end of the chapter. Tell me if the fighty bit was good or not.

Voice in my head: Fighty bit? Oh, brilliant they'll love that... (Sarcasm)

Me: O.o DIE YOU! Points gun to head and shoots.- Ha! I got it! -Dies-

Me talking from the grave: Oh, yeah and updates will not be as frequent for any of my stories anymore. Blame writers block and school. And homework. And my plot bunnies have gone missing. And... -here follows long, boring list as to why I won't be updateing much.- Okay? So, don't flame me saying update soon. I'll update quicker if you're nice. :) And I _told_ you I'd die! I just didn't say _where_ I'd die.

Beware, I am insane. YAY!


	10. Evil Always Has Time For Fun

Chapter 10. 

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR AN UPDATE! Kill me if you wish, just remember that if you do, there will be no update for a while. The Devil knows me so I'll get outta hell eventually. lol :D

This is a kinda funnies chapter, and I wanted to use the idea Starsaa gave me before I forget it, so this chappie will be short. Probably.

----

Ren, Khrystal and Rexi were all sitting in the sitting room in Vlad's Colorado Mansion talking. Vlad was in his lab doing something with his cloning machines and wasn't coming out for a long time.

"Waddaya wanna do?" Rexi asked boredly.

"Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out. I laugh myself to sleep it's my, lullaby!" Ren sang.

Khrystal looked at her weirldly.

"Ren, WTF ARE YOU DOING!" she asked.

"Ren isn't home at the moment, please leave a message after the beep... Beep." Rexi said in an answer machine voice.

"Why can't she hear me?" Khrystal asked.

"I-pod." Rexi replied, her red eyes staring into space. "Is that ecto-plasm sprayed on the ceiling?"

"Probably, we don't know what Vlad does in his spare time. He could be an Emo Goth for all we know. (Lol, authoress is Emo-Goth) Maybe he just got fed up of Klemper (Will you be my fwend?) or the Box Ghost (BEWARE!) and he sent them to Oblivion.(Ghost Death)"

"I hope he did."

Another outburst of song from Ren.

"Is it enough to die? Some body save my life! I'd rather be anything but ordinary, please!"

Rexi reached over and pulled the earphones out of Rens ears.

"Rexi! Why did you do that?" Ren asked angrily.

"If Vlad heard you singing, which he probably has, he would come and torture you, kill you and when you came back as a ghost, torture you some more and then send you to Oblivion. You know Vlad hates any kind of expression of feelings. 'Specially from us." Rexi replied monotoniously.

Ren shuddered.

"You're right. I suppose..."

"What do you mean, 'You suppose?' ! You know I'm right."

"Khrystal what do you think?"

"What! Um, I mean, er, sorry, I, erm, didn't hear what you where saying?"

"What are you up to, Khrystal?" Rexi asked suspiciously.

Khrystal grabbed a small pouch from behind her back and threw some shimmery blacy silver power all over Ren and Rexi. They both started coughing and spluttering.

"Khrystal, what was that!" Ren choked out.

"Sleeping powder."

"How the fuck did you get that?" Rexi asked.

"You can get anything off Ebay."

"HEY THAT'S OUR LINE!" they shouted together, befor falling on to the floor and going to sleep.

"Mwahahaha, now I can go and put phase two of my plan in action." Khrystal said and turned herself invisible and intangible before teleporting herself to Amity Park.

----

Khrystal was hanging out of a wall, her red eyes staring dreamily at Danny.

'I could do this for hours,' she thought to herself. 'Oh wait, I am.'

Khrystals mobile went off in her pocket. She started fumbling with it and Dannys head shot up and stared right at her. She quickly phased out of the house. (She's still invisible, lol, Danneh can't see her.)

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Khrystal. Where are you?" _one fruitloops voice came floating out.

"Uh, Amity Park."

_"What are you doing there? And why are Rowenda and Rexi asleep on my sitting room floor?"_

"They were probably tired and uh, needed a nap?"

_"... That works for me _(lol, Vlad's stupid)_. Just get back here quickly. I'm not going to wake them up, so you can."_

"Fine, I'll be back soon. I'll start flying right now."

But of course, she didn't. She could always teleport back. She hadn't told Vlad she could do that. Yet.

(Lmao, sneeky...)

Khrystal went back to staring dreamily at Danny. The more she stared at him, the less red her eyes were and they started to go back to their usual blue (Dunno if that's your real eye color or not.). Suddenly when her eyes were back to the bright blue, she screamed and fell out of the wall on to Dannys bed. On top of Danny himself.

"Heh, heh, oops?" Khrystal laughed nervously as Danny stared at her horrified.

"GET OFF ME!" he shreiked (GIRLY BOY!) "I'M IN MY PAJAMAS! AND YOU'RE EVIL! What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Uh... surprise? I'm not evil anymore. That git Vlad... bastard..." Khrystal muttered darkly, trailing off leaving words such as 'Son-of-a-bitch...' and 'wanker...' hanging in the air.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, and don't get me wrong, I love hearing you diss Vlad, but do you mind getting off me?" Danny asked.

Khrystal blushed and pulled herself up.

"So, you don't sleep with your top on?" Khrystal asked her eyes zoning in on Dannys chest.

"Um..." Danny blushed and pulled his sheet up. "So, you aren't evil?"

"Nope. When I was spying on you something happened and I'm not in Vlads control any more."

"Okay, we can use this to - wait a second, did you say 'spying on me'?"

"Da do daum da do de da do dai da do de da do dai da do de da do dai..." hummed Khrystal.

(lol, that song's been stuck in my head for ages.)

" : o.O;;; : " went Danny.

"Were do I sleep? If I'm not going back to Vlads, _which I won't be._" Khrystal said glaring at Danny as he opened his mouth.

Danny closed it quickly. She had all the powers he had, and probably more. Don't get her angry, was a very wise idea his brain sent him.

"Well, there's only the guestroom across the hall..."

"Done." and Khrystal floated through the wall.

----

Yes, that is the chapter that you have all waited for ages to read. BE HAPPY DAMN YOU! lol, srry, I'm on sugar high. Now if you want to kill me go ahead, I have my room booked in hell. ;) Now to coat myself in lemon juice and salt and run around screaming, 'I am weird!'

R&R plz. Byeness pplz.


	11. Oops, I didn't mean to do that!

**Chapter 11**

Wh00t! Pplz I HAVE UPDATED!

Random reviewer: At last...

Me: Um... -Throws huge book at reviewer- Don't forget to write! -See's you- Um... no... no I don't treat all my reviewers like that... O.O;;;

----

"Hi, Danny." Khrystal said as she walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes."Whats for breakfast?"

"GHOST!" Jack yelled and aimed a Fentom Bazooka at her. She shreiked and hid behind Danny.

"Uh, Dad? She's not a ghost..." Danny said. Khrystal was digging her fingers into his sides.

"Oh, really? What is she then?" Jack held his aim.

"A human." Danny sighed holding a bowl behind him for Khrystal.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you just say so?" Jack asked indifferently, grabbed the cookie jar and waldled down to the lab.

"Thanks... "

Just then Jazz came downstairs and spotted our already traumatized friend.

"OMG are you the foriegn exchange student?" Jazz squeeled.

"Uh... " Khrystal had somehow missed the frantic shakings of Dannys head. "Yes... "

"Oh, yay! I wanted to meet you as soon as I heard you arrived."

"... Um... thank you?"

"Whats it like were you come from? Do you learn a lot? Are you interested in Psycology? Ooo, could I analize you -?"

"I would REALLY love to stay but, er, I have stuff to do. And Danny is coming with me! Bye!"

And Khrystal dragged Danny up the stairs.

"I tried to warn you." Danny said as he was shoved into his room. "So what are we gonna do?"

Khrystal stared at him as if he was stupid.

"We have to rescue Ren and Rexi! We can't leave them with Vlad!"

"True..."

"I think if we distroy his mind-control thingy, we might reverse the effects."

"Are you sure?"

Khrystal stared at him angrily.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" she accused.

"No! No, it's nothing like that - actually, it is." Danny admitted.

"Well, we're doing it my way anywayz. Look, if we sneek in and distroy the damn thing, it'll be done!"

"Okay..."

---- (Nothing ever goes according to plan. Well, not while I'm in control anywayz. As Starsaa said, 'Well, we're doing it my way, anywayz.')

"Be quiet, and. Do. Not. Make. A. Sound." Khrystal hissed.

"What do you think I am, stupid?" Danny muttered back.

"Yes, if you plan to rescue your friends making that racket."

Danny and Khrystal spun around. Vlad was standing there smirking at them with Ren and Rexi standing on either side of him. The mind control thing was in his hand.

"Yeah, we've come to rescue them, and stop you, YOU CHEESE-HEADED FRUITLOOP!" Khrystal yelled, pointing a glowing hand at him, and firing an ecto-blast at him, effectivly distroing the little gun.

"Ha, now you can't get us." Khrystal said and smiled triumphantly, but Vlad just smiled right back.

"Um, Khrystal? _Vlad is still smiling. _That isn't good." Danny whispered to her.

"You're quite right, Daniel. Just because you distroyed my little weapon, doesn't mean, your friends are free. No it means that the change is irreversible."

"Oh, shit." Khrystal and Danny muttered.

Just then, and very conviniantly (because the authoress is too lazy to write an escape scene) Skulker flew in through the portal and left the doors open.

"BYE!" Danny yelled, grabbed Khrystal and flew through the open doors.

From far off they could still here Vlad yelling how importaint it is to close the doors behind him.

"Okay, this isn't good." Danny said.

" : - -;;; : " went Khrystal.

----

There u go! A new chapter! Be happeh... OR DIE! No, sorry, I had to much sugar today. Just review plz and be happy I updated.


End file.
